


Merecer

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna se pregunta que habrá hecho para merecer la vida que lleva ahora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merecer

** Merecer **

 

Hay veces en las que Tsuna se pregunta que habrá hecho para merecer la vida que tiene ahora.

 

Mientras empaquetan todo para trasladarse definitivamente a Italia, ve como Lambo e I-pin juegan, corriendo entre las cajas y rompiendo varias cosas en el camino, además de haciendo más de una travesaura. Gokudera y Yamamoto charlan o, mejor dicho, Yamamoto se ríe de las amenazas de Gokudera, hasta que el último deja las amenazas y pasa a la acción, destruyendo con sus bombas parte del patio de la casa de su madre.

 

— ¡Yo lo pagaré Sawada-san!

 

Su madre se ríe, diciendo que no hay problema mientras cuiden a su Tsu-kun. Hibari está ahí también, esperando en la entrada junto al auto. Dino va hasta él para saludarlo pero tropezando en el camino y cayendo sobre él, ganándose unos tonfazos y rompiendo la parte trasera del auto en el proceso.

 

— No se preocupen, llamaré a Rosario y le diré que traiga el nuestro.

 

Haru y Kyoko ríen y chillan, al borde de las lágrimas, diciendo lo mucho que van a extrañar Japón. Chrome, cerca de Tsuna, les dice que si tanto van a extrañar Japón, se queden, ya que no son importantes para los Vongola (que lo dice con una expresión tímida hace que las chicas (mejor dicho, Haru) la miren de reojo, molestas). Charlando con su madre, Ryohei grita lo extremo que será ese viaje, rompiendo por la emoción la puerta trasera.

 

— ¡Oye, idiota, eso lo pagas tú!

 

— ¡Por supuesto que si, idiota!

 

— Chicos, chicos, no se peleen.

 

Tsuna siente, más que ves, la sonrisa de Mukuru detrás de él. Su solo presencia le da escalofríos y, cuando pone una mano en su hombro, siente que está a punto de desmayarte.

 

— ¿Nervioso, Tsunayoshi-kun? — susurra junto a su oído, mientras Tsuna siente ganas de llorar.

 

Reborn lo mira, sonriendo macabramente, disfrutando de su sufrimiento.

 

Hay veces en las que Tsuna se pregunta que habrá hecho para merecer la vida que tiene ahora.

 

Es que, debe haber sido algo muy bueno, porque nunca había tenido amigos tan buenos (o amigos, a secas) antes de Reborn y la mafia entraran en su vida.

 

FIN


End file.
